


Baby Gilbert

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) Gilbert is the youngest Gilbert sibling and being Elena’s biological sister. Despite finding out she was only Jeremy’s cousin she remains close to him and they often find themselves in trouble. Her best friend, Matt Donovan’s younger half-sister Rosie, has been the voice of reason since she moved to Mystic Falls.(Y/N) was turned by her sister, Elena, shortly before her first Cheer Squad try-outs. Being the only person to remind Elena of her humanity the sisters stayed close despite Elena switching her humanity off, a final factor in Elena’s plans to turn (Y/N).





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you please watch her, for a few minutes, I need to go meet with Jeremy's teachers.” Elena begged as she tried to dump you on Damon.  
“Why can’t Stefan have her?” Damon grumbled.  
“Because he promised to look after her but had to cancel to help Caroline and I don’t want her alone while Katherines’ around.” Elena frowned when Damon groaned.  
“Fine, but I make no promises to keep her out of trouble.” He grumbled, motioning for you to come inside.

“So you gonna kill anyone?” You asked as Damon sarcastically waved goodbye to Elena and sat opposite you.  
“Are you?” He asked and jerked his head to the side.  
“Nope, are you going to mess with Matt?” You smiled when he thought about it but shook his head.  
“If I did would you run away with the little Donovan.” He asked as if he knew you would.

“Well then what’re we going to do it’s boring here. “ You complained.  
“What would you like to do?” Damon sighed, as he poured himself a drink and sat down on the chair opposite you.  
“You can tell me all the vampires in town so I can be on the lookout.” You decided, leaning back looking at him as he swirled his glass.  
“Well there’s obviously me, Saint Stefan, Caroline… Elena and I’m pretty sure Elijah is and then there’s the unfriendly vampires around…” he started to tell you but you’d already latched onto the idea of your sister being a vampire.

“NO way, Elena!” You gasped excitedly. “I am so holding this over her!”  
“Oops, don’t think I was supposed to tell you but you know how it is with secrets in this town, eventually everyone knows everything.” Damon sighed, downing his drink.  
“Where did Elena even go?” you asked curiously and Damon shrugged.  
“Something about stopping Kathrine, it didn’t work before I don’t see how stopping her will work now.” He sighed, glancing at the empty bottle on the shelf.

“You want to go to the Grill?” He asked, nodding when you hurried to the hall and tugged your shoes on, grinning when he went to the garage and came back with the sleek Ferrari that he never let you ride in.

***************************************************************

“OK so, I give you this and I forgot how much it was.” Rosie winced and glanced at Matt who was watching her from behind the bar.  
“Here.” Damon handed her a twenty and waved her off, at least twice what the drink was worth.  
“You know you just… never mind, I like her.” You hummed, swinging your legs as you swirled the straw in your glass to make the bubbles fizz.  
“I’m sure there used to be two of them not three.” Damon muttered as he glanced around for someone.

“Yeah but Rosie’s Mom turned up with her and dumper her on Matt, he doesn’t mind too much after Vicky I think he needed someone plus she’s more helpful that Vicky was.” You mumbled, smiling and waving at her when she glanced around the room.  
“Well Elena says you need more friends, may as well befriend a Donovan.” He sighed, waving flirtily at a girl who had been staring at him. “I’ll be right back, don’t leave.” Damon hurried off, beckoning for the girl to follow him, leaving you alone at the booth.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy recently.” Elena gasped as she hurried over to you,  
“It’s ok, oh by the way Damon told me that you’re a vampire so, now I know all your secrets.” You giggled.  
“Ok well good for you, we should get home.” She grabbed your jacket and shooed you to the door.  
“Shouldn’t we wait for Damon?” You glanced over at where you’d last seen Damon but he was gone.

“No, we need to get going.” Elena insisted and pushed you outside, towards a car you hadn’t seen before.  
“(Y/N)?” Elena called making you frown as you glanced between the two.  
“Honestly, this is the third time this week I’ve treid to get to her, next time she won’t survive.” She smiled coldly. “Say hello to the boys.”  
“Are you ok, did she hurt you?” Elena asked as she hurried over. “Why wasn’t Damon watching you.”

“I think someone distracted him.” You mumbled and glanced around.  
“(Y/N)!” Damon called, stopping when he saw the two of you. “I told you to stay inside, Matt thought Elena had…” he stopped when he saw her and winced. “I didn’t think Katherine would try and take her from here.”  
“Well she almost did, with the Mikaelsons’ hanging around as well as her ii thought you’d understand I need her looked after, she’s vulnerable.” Elena scolded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stefan, Damon please come in.” Elijah greeted as the brothers were let into the house.  
“Can we make this quick we’re dealing with a reoccurring problem.” Damon sighed as they were lead into a receiving room.  
“Well we’re having the same trouble with her, perhaps we can make a deal.” Klaus offered but Stefan scoffed and shook his head.  
“You want us to make a deal with you after you tried to attack (Y/N), no sorry accidentally told Katherine where to find (Y/N).” Stefan glared at the hybrid who chuckled and glanced at Elijah.

“Aren’t the two of you supposed to helping the boy keep an eye on her, Rebekah’s rather fond of him.” Elijah smiled to himself when the brothers exchanged looks.  
“What do you mean?” Stefan growled.  
“Well either Rebekah or Katherine is going to get to the girl tonight, I’m hoping it’ll be Rebekah, saves me getting after Elena.” Klaus smirked before Damon launched himself at Klaus, being thrown backwards by Elijah who was in front of Stefan before he could react.  
“Let’s enjoy ourselves while we wait.” Klaus laughed lightly as he offered them drinks.

********************************************************

“Matt someone’s at the door.” You called out as Rosie leant back into the sofa to see where Matt had gone.  
“You want to get it, or shall I?” She asked as you dragged the blanket over to the door with you.  
“I got it.” When you yanked it open, it took you a few seconds to realise why the blond was so familiar. “You’re that girl from school.”  
“And you are the spoilt girl that has three vampires dotting on her.” She pushed past you and hurried upstairs, leaving you in the doorway.  
“Ah, be polite darling.” A familiar voice hummed and you groaned.

“Kathrine, I’m not inviting you in.” You sighed which had her laughing.  
“Oh, come on sweetie, you know you want to have some fun.” She smirked at you and winked.  
“Yeah maybe I do but I’ve been at school all day, there’s a killer vampire upstairs who’s probably waiting for her chance to steal me away and I’ve got to figure out how to explain why I’ve skipped nearly all my classes to my weird bloodsucking father figure teacher and then you know the crazy Damon who’s all you must learn.” You mimicked Damon badly as you tried to keep the Doppelganger in one place.

********************************************************

“What’re you looking for?” Stefan asked as he pulled up at the Boarding house were Damon, Elena and Jeremy were waiting.  
“Probably for her homework which magically vanished.” Elena smiled when you rolled your eyes and hurried inside.  
“No, I was looking for the other, she was hanging around earlier.” You sighed and skipped inside.  
“We should get a guard dog.” Jeremy muttered as he ruffled your hair.  
“Why we already have Damon.” You mumbled, smiling sweetly when Damon growled a little. “See, sharp teeth, bad attitude what more do we need?”

“Maybe a new doorway seeing as I can get into this one.” You screamed as Katherine came out of nowhere and dived for you, knocking you into the other room.   
“Will you just leave us alone!” Elena growled pouncing on her.  
You looked at Damon and pointed towards the two fighting vampires. “Yes frightening, don’t get close they bite.” He hummed, leaning on the wall as he watched them.  
“You’re a terrible guard dog.” You muttered and decided to toss a chair at them which shattered as if it had never been in their way.

“I’m a vampire, you want an obedient creature try a werewolf.” He offered, lifting you out of their way with one arm.   
“Really guys?” Stefan sighed as he moved to separate them, clinging to Katherine who snarled and growled at Elena.   
“What I’m human and he’s Damon, we don’t do rabid beasts.” You pointed out.  
“I’ll get her under control and put her in the basement.” Stefan sighed.

“Ok well hurry I want that pasta you make!” You called and skipped up to the room you’d been given.  
“She spends too much time with him… but if Stefan’s cooking…” Jeremy motioned for Elena or Damon to call him down and headed upstairs too.  
“See fourteen year olds are impressionable, if you want her to turn out less… like me you should let Stefan babysit more.” Damon told Elena as he headed to the kitchen.  
“You know they can tell when you cook and Stefan cooks.” Elena muttered as she grabbed a board and started to help him prep the food.  
“Yeah well he’s going to struggle with Katherine.” Damon mumbled rolling his eyes when he found a few sheets of homework you’d stuffed behind the breadbin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello Love.” A voice drawled and you span to face it.  
“Hmm, British, not Rebekah so Ko…Elij…Nikl…Niklaus?” You asked, smiling at Rosie who frowned when you started chatting to Klaus.  
“You know who I am, that does make things easier, saves the introductions.” He smiled and took a bite of the food that had been sat in front of him since you shift started.

“Yeah, Damon made you sound ugly.” You hummed which had him chuckling. “Don’t get me wring I think all your vampire faces are fugly but you know, nice human face.” You waved you hand at his face and hummed sarcastically as you hurried to serve another table.  
“Who is that… I mean I know who it is but why is he here and not at the Grill?” Rosie hissed as you finished taking the order.  
“It’s one of those creepy old folks, do me a favour and call Damon or Elena?” You asked, heading over when he motioned for service.

“I’d like another drink.” He asked calmly despite looking at you like he might devour you, although if it was in a good or bad way you weren’t sure.  
“Yeah sure, what do you want?” You sighed, rolling your eyes when he looked over the menu slowly.  
“How about you come with me to my house and I’ll see what I can find to drink there?” He asked, frowning when you shook your head.  
“Yeah… no I’m not going to do that, I am not a human tap.” You glared at him before arching an eyebrow and waiting for him to name a drink.

******************************************************************

“Rosie, you said Klaus was here?” Damon asked as he and Elena looked around the building.  
“Yes and he was talking to (Y/N) here but they’ve vanished.” She mumbled, jumping when Damon growled at her.   
“Hey, back of it wants Rosie’s fault.” Matt said as he stepped in Damon’s way, hugging his sister protectively.

“He doesn’t have anything that he need with (Y/N), she isn’t a Doppelganger.” Elena sighed and carded her hands through her hair as she paced the room.  
“We’ll find her.” Damon insisted, mobile in hand as he texted Stefan to come help them look for you.

*****************************************************

“Has anyone ever told you, you have a weird thing for your sister… maybe your Mom. No probably the sister.” You muttered from your seat which had Klaus scowling at you.  
“What do you mean?” He sighed, knowing from the tilt of your head alone that you were going to say something irritating.  
“Your sister, young blonde and irritating, Caroline, Young blinded and so irritating like it’s a wonder Tyler hasn’t tossed her off a balcony or something… well she’s not too bad but sometimes.” You trailed off and arched an eyebrow when he brought in a girl who seemed to both slump and hold herself up as he beckoned for her to stop in front of you. “And your dinner, you like it young, blonde and I bet she’ll be annoying.”

“What are you implying?” He asked, circling the girl with a low continuous growl that ad the hairs on your arms raising.  
“That you want your sister to hop on you like Damon wants Elena.” You muttered coolly.  
“Should I be offended?” He asked the girl who could barely stand let alone answer.   
“I mean, not really, you guys are so old and weird that we don’t care what you do with each other.” You hummed carelessly, being sure to show him that he no longer held your focus as your eyes scanned the room.

“You do not portray the correct amount of fear.” Klaus grumbled. “Tell you what, I’ll show you what I plan to do to you if the Salvatores' have not rescued you soon.”  
With that he sank his teeth into the girl’s neck, catching her as she went limp. To your relief, when she finally slumped to the floor Stefan stopped by the window nearest you, a soft tapping on the front door distracted Klaus long enough for Stefan to encourage you to reach for the steak knife that was set on the ornate table.  
“Hurry!” Stefan gasped through strings of guidance which eventually had you freed, pushing the window open as he hoisted you over his shoulder and fled to the boarding house.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello Darling, what’s a sweet little thing like you doing alone?” Rebekah drawled as she leant on the lockers opposite yours.  
“Oh yay, more creepy vampires.” You sighed with fake happiness. “I’m actually not alone, we’re in a public school, it’s a place where lots of students come to learn so… not alone.” You gestured to the full classrooms around you.  
“Yes, but what are they going to do when I try and kill you again, you look surprised, didn’t Elena tell you… well I suppose we can’t all have siblings who…” She raised her eyebrows when you cut her off.

“In a competition for best siblings yours don’t even get a participation trophy so… where you going with this goldilocks, I have places to be?” You sighed quickly.  
“Seeing as the last three times I was interrupts, Katherine, Damon, your sister all getting in the way… I decided a more public approach was best.” She smiled and stepped towards you. “See, you’ve irritated Nik, your sister’s annoyed Elijah and well, I’m pissed off with Damon so why not kill his sweetheart’s precious sister and best Katherine while I’m at it.”

“Ok well good luck with that, I’m late for class.” You turned to hurry away from Rebekah but she was already stood the other end of the corridor. “Oh, you’re officially my lest fav of you annoying Originals.”  
“Trust me, I’m the nicer one.” She told you, taking several menacing steps towards you as you backed away.

******************************************************************

“Elena, are you listening to me, we need to get this formation down by tonight.” Caroline sighed, frowning when Elena glanced away to a corridor that would have been empty.

“Rebekah… she has (Y/N).” Elena sighed, quickly hurrying away.  
“Well… make sure she gets to practise too, I need young blood on the new squad.” Caroline called, frowning at Stefan when he chuckled. “Oh, you know what I mean.” She muttered to him, suddenly all business which seemed to scare the life out of most of the other cheerleaders.  
“(Y/N)!” Elena called, gasping when Rebekah came out of nowhere and tossed her through a wall.  
“Now, now Elena, I’ll get to you when it’s your turn.” Rebekah sighed dramatically, turning on you again as you slammed the door to a class room, sliding tables in the way.

“Ok wood… won’t kill her but it will slow her down.” You muttered to yourself, skidding to the desk you sat at for Form, grinning when you found the loose chunk of wood that had slowly come away from the rest of the desk due to years of Jeremy and then you picking at it.  
“I just want to play sweetheart, that’s all.” Rebekah called, grunting when something collided with her.  
“Can I just have one day without getting attacked or kidnapped, I’m not even that much fun!” You complained.

“We will talk about it when she’s gone, just stay inside.” Elena called before both girls came crashing into the room, breaking the door and the tables.  
“I’m guessing now she’s in here I get out?” You asked, which made your sister roll her eyes.  
“Is this really the appropriate time for sarcasm?” Elena growled.  
“I don’t know I’ll check with the Sarcasm guru.” You sighed, stopping on your way to the door when they both frowned at you. “Damon, without his sarcasm he’s just a short Stefan.”

“Oh.” They hummed before returning to tearing at each other.

*****************************************************************************

“You ok?” Elena asked as you came into the kitchen where she was chatting with Bonnie.  
“No, Damon stole my pudding.” You pouted. “He says I shouldn’t have called him a short Stefan.”  
“Here.” Bonnie chuckled, handing you a bowl of left over desert which you happily tucked into despite Elena hugging you.  
“I’m sorry about everything.” She mumbled, kissing the top of your head.

“It’s ok, besides isn’t it like Katherine’s fault.” You mumbled through a mouthful of cake. “Wait is it or is it like the first doppelganger?”  
“I don’t know anymore, hey are you trying out for the Junior cheer team?” Elena asked as she walked with you to the living room.  
“I don’t know.” You mumbled which caught Caroline’s attention.  
“You better, I need good team members, can’t leave school without a proper legacy.” She smiled when you rolled your eyes with a mannerism befitting Damon.

“Yeah because Elena inherited the Salvatores, Jer’ got the hunters thing and I got a cheer squad, woohoo.” You hummed sarcastically.  
“She didn’t inherit us.” Stefan defended and you held up your hand as you sat between Jeremy and Damon.  
“No Stef, buddy, old friend… I don’t need to be right, I made my point clear.” You laughed and joked with the group, greeting Rosie and Matt when they came over after their shifts.  
“Is this going to keep happening?” Elena asked Damon as she watched you.

“What, her sarcasm, it’ll improve with age.” Damon muttered as he sipped his drink.  
“No, people attacking her… she’s losing her confidence when she’s not with us, like she’s giving up on living up to everyone expecting her to be like me and Jeremy… she has nightmares Damon and she can’t tell the difference between me and Katherine anymore.” Elena stood and left the room so no one would notice how upset she was.  
“She’s tough she’ll get through it.” Damon sighed, hurrying after her.  
“No Damon, she’s sensitive and caring, she’s never needed to be strong enough to be alone or a person outside of me and Jer’, we’ve always been there for her but now… it’s not enough.” Elena swallowed and held Damon’s gaze as he realised what she meant.

“You can’t turn her Elena, that will make everything worse.” He instead.  
“For now, you’re right but as soon as I think she needs to be turned I will turn her, if you try to stop me…” She warned.  
“I won’t, you have my word.” He insisted and hugged her.  
“Eww, guys seriously I’d say get a room but you have one already.” You grumbled, making a grossed-out noise when Damon kissed your sister.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh wow look girls (Y/N) thinks she can join the junior cheer squad.” The trio of girls stopped in front of you, sneering at your hand me down squad kit that was a combination of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline’s.  
“Is there a problem?” Your sister asked from behind you.  
“No, we were just talking about the squad.” All nastiness vanished when the girls smiled at Elena.

“(Y/N) let’s go.” She huffed at them and pulled you off to an empty class room. “You need to stick up for yourself.”  
“I didn’t have a chance and besides… they’re right I probably won’t get on the squad.” You huffed and she hugged you tight.  
“Please don’t hate me for this but it’ll make things easier for you.” Elena hummed.  
Before you could ask her what she meant her arms tightened around your neck and everything went black.

****************************************************************************

“Stefan I need your help.” Elena hummed with a bored tone.  
“What with?” He sighed and started following her, looking over her shoulder as she texted Caroline to say you’d be late.  
“I’ve been feeding (Y/N) my blood since I got turned and now she’s a vampire and I lost her.” Elena remained nonchalant as she glanced at Stefan.  
“I’ll find her.” He sighed.

“Cool tell her I’m at the gym helping Car’ pick out new juniors.” Elena said, vanishing from his side.  
After half an hour of searching and a long call from Caroline complaining that you were going to be late Stefan gave up looking and tried to rope in Jeremy and Damon.  
“Alaric hey did you find (Y/N)?” Stefan asked as he answered his phone.  
“Yeah, I managed to get her into the History room.” Alaric sighed, hanging up quickly.

Stefan jogged through the corridors and found you pouting, blood dried on your chin, kicking your legs off the edge of Alaric’s desk. Stefan wearily approached you, glancing at Alaric who was stood glaring at you with his arms crossed.  
“We’ve made a deal.” Alaric said quickly. “She can go to the try-outs but you and Elena have to be with her and until she’s in control she’s not to be left alone.”  
“Yeah um, people are gonna notice Sir frowns-a-lot sitting in on my classes.” You hum with an eye roll.  
“We’ll figure something out but are you going to agree to what we’re asking?” Alaric sighed.

“Are you going to step up as a father?” you asked with a sweet smile despite the sarcasm rolling off you.  
“(Y/N) would you like to be locked in the basement of the boarding house?” Stefan threatened, his fangs sliding into view.  
“Will Damon be there?” You asked, jumping when Stefan made a deep rumbling noise at you. “Ok, I’ll be good.”

**************************************************************** 

“Ok, you know your moves?” Bonnie asked as Elena tied neat ribbons in your hair.  
“Yeah, Caroline told me this terms routine so I can impress the other squad heads.” You smile smugly.  
“You know if you get hungry I can hear you from the bleachers, you just say the word and I’ll get someone for you.” Elena said seriously.  
“And remember big smiles.” Caroline hissed as she hurried past you.  
“I’ll be fine; my whole kit is made up of everyone’s lucky things.” You grin and go to leave when your group was called. “Tell Damon if he’s late I’ll kick his ugly butt!”  
“He’ll be here in a few minutes… don’t eat anyone in front of the school!” Elena called after you quietly.

******************************************************************************

“Go baby Gilbert!” Matt yelled from the stands.  
“Woo you rock Gilbert!” Bonnie yelled louder as if she were competing with Matt.  
You grinned at them and continued your routine, waving a little at Elena and Damon who were clapping and cheering, all be it quietly. Every now and then Caroline would motion queues and remind you to keep smiling or when to take a step. Once you finished you bounced over to the group who made a huge fuss over how well you did.

“Caroline’s gone with the others to pick out the team member.” Bonnie muttered.  
“Well we should probably get perky here someone to snack on before she becomes a killer cheerleader.” Damon teased, watching Elena hurry through the crowds of people.  
“At least I look good in my uniform, you’d look silly.” You stuck your tongue out at Damon who rolled his eyes and glanced around to see where your sister had gone to.  
“Here, Car’ keeps them in the locked fridge in the storage cupboard.” Elena smiled as she handed you a sports bottle that was filled with blood.  
“Thanks ‘Lena.” You hummed as she through and arm over your shoulder and the group began to walk towards where Caroline had emerged with the team sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where is she Katherine?” Elena almost growled.  
“Why on earth would I know where the Baby Gilbert is, I believe one of you described me as a cold-hearted bitch, why would I take a fledgling under my wing?” Katherine sighed, slowly getting bored with the conversation.  
“Because you could do something horrible or evil or maybe you’ve had some odd moment of human compassion.” Damon sighed.

“Well now that’s really just not me.” She sighed, inspecting her nails. “Besides, Tyler dumped Caroline after Jeremy read (Y/N)’s diary and found out she had told Rosie not to tell Matt that she had a crush on him.”  
“What? Stefan sighed as he tried to follow what she said.

“You know her family’s weird and messed up so she runs away with the werewolf, like a terribly boring romance novel.” Katherine smiled when they looked at each other and Stefan nodded before hurrying off. “I have to ask, are you the creepy uncle, the brother-in-law or the big daddy vampire who happens to be sleeping with her sister because I gotta say, the kids well-adjusted coming from such a weird family.”  
“I’ll make sure you’re well adjusted.” Elena growled, letting Damon tug her away to calm down.  
“We won’t get anything out of her if she thinks she has us irritated.” Damon muttered, leading Elena back in only for both of them to freeze when they found the room empty.

***************************************************

“(Y/N), please… I’m sorry that I was struggling and I turned you and I wasn’t there for you but, I promise I can help you through it now.” Elena begged as she approached you.  
“Katherine was there when I needed someone, you weren’t… besides who needs humanity when it’s so much fun without it.” You hummed happily.  
“I know it feels good but you’re going to regret it when you turn it back on.” Elena warned desperately.

“Then I won’t turn it back on, plenty of people live without it. well not people but you get what I mean.” You muttered, slumping against the wall as you watched your sister.  
“What about Alaric and Jeremy they will be so disappointed if you keep it turned off. You’ll be breaking your promise to Alaric.” Elena sighed again when you shrugged and rolled your eyes.  
“I don’t care, now leave me alone.” You grumbled, vanishing from her sight.

“Elena, let me talk with her.” Damon offered.  
“Why would she listen to you and not me?” She asked as he led her out into the street in hopes of catching a glimpse of you.  
“Because I am older, wiser and think like her oh and I’m not a desperate sister who is being hypocritical while basically telling her younger sibling no more fun.” He raised an eyebrow when she seemed to get his point and nodded.

“Fine go and get her but if you find Katherine tell her I am going to… I don’t know what yet but she could have taken anything from me and I wouldn’t have cared but taking (Y/N) or Jeremy is always too far.” She snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well this looks fun.” Damon hummed when he found you feeding, smiling nervously when you pulled away and glared at him.  
“It was, now you’re here.” You sighed and he held a hand over his heart as if you’d hurt him.  
“Why don’t we head home?” Damon asked but you shook your head.  
“I am home.” You snapped, making him shake his head.

“No, you should be at home with your sister, irritating me by getting the way of our alone time.” Damon said after a few moments thought.  
“Why would I go home Elena doesn’t care about me, she just cares about herself, not like…” Damon groaned dramatically and cut you off.  
“Please, please don’t say not like Katherine.” He rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “You know she’s just playing you right, Katherine has never cared for anyone.”  
“She cares about me.” You insisted and Damon shook his head.

“(Y/N), she tried to kill you.” He reminded you but you growled and threw a side table at him.  
“You don’t know…” You started but he crossed the room in a blur and pinned you gently against the wall.  
“I know Katherine (Y/N), she’ll take from you and have you believing that your little world together is perfect but it isn’t, you’re hurting people and scaring others… this isn’t you.” He watched as you hesitated before shaking your head roughly and growling.

“You’re wrong.” You insisted as he let go of your throat and gently let you drop to the floor.  
“People miss you, your sister’s trying her best…” Damon’s voice was calm and level as he started to see the cracks in your composure.  
“What if she’s angry with me… what if I make Katherine even angrier?” You asked and glanced around, the final wave of emotion washed over you and Damon had to catch you as you slumped into him.  
“We’ve all killed people, even Saint Stefan.” Damon muttered as your arms wrapped around him and you sobbed into his chest.

*****************************************

“Damon?” Elena called as he picked you up out of his car.  
“Did he get her?” Caroline called, Bonnie following after her as she hurried down the steps with Elena.  
“I got her.” He smiled and helped you up, the switch from continuous feeding to none causing your legs to buckle.  
“(Y/N)!” Elena gasped as she pulled you into a hug, the girls swamping you with affection as you sighed.  
“Careful, she’ll go for the witch.” Damon muttered as he leant against the car.

“If you’re not careful I’ll go for you.” Bonnie grumbled, leading you inside with Caroline.  
“How exciting.” Damon chuckled, smiling when Elena walked over to him.   
“Was it my fault?” She asked and Damon shrugged.  
“You did turn her but no, Katherine had her convinced that she was the only one who cared about (Y/N).” Damon raised his eyebrows as Elena sighed.

“I hope she stays dead next time.” She glanced to the house and back at Damon. “Do you still have space at the boarding house?” She asked him.  
“Yes, you lot practically live with us, Stefan does your washing and helps with their history homework, it’s a whole sitcom thing… except the only hot guy drinks from drunk girls.” He smiled when she laughed and nodded.  
“Thank you.” She mumbled, hugging him before hurrying inside.


	8. Chapter 8

“(Y/N) Gilbert is downstairs, in her pyjamas.” Tyler’s mother looked furious at the thought.  
Tyler didn’t say anything, he knew you’d been feeling at odds. You had ended up chatting to him while you waited for Matt and Rosie to finish their shifts at the Grill and somehow, he hadn’t gone a day after without talking to you, not that he minded, you both liked each other.  
“I didn’t know you were having a party.” You mumbled, comfy blankets drawn around you as people stared.

“It’s ok, come on.” He smiled and motioned for you to follow him up to his room. “What’s wrong?”  
“Are you still thinking about leaving?” You asked after he’d put on a dvd and sat so you could rest your head on his chest.  
“Yeah, something in New Orleans I want to deal with… why?” He glanced down when you shrugged, fingers playing through your hair as he frowned. “(Y/N)?”  
“I’m in everyone’s way, I don’t mean to be but I am so I figure I should just… leave.” You sighed, sitting up to look at him. “The Mikaelson’s have left, Katherine isn’t coming back and everything’s pretty calm.”

“You want to escape before things go south?” He asked but you shook your head.  
“They deserve to have a little time to themselves without worrying about me.” You smiled when Tyler nodded.  
“We could go tonight, be there late tomorrow?” Tyler offered after a long silence. “You’d like New Orleans.”  
“What would I say to everyone?” You asked suddenly worried at the thought.

“That you need some time, you want to go places.” Tyler replied lazily.  
“I’ll go pack now.” You smiled shyly when you held each other’s gaze for a moment before you fled the Lockwood home.

************************************************************************

“Damon what’s wrong?” Elena asked when she found him alone in a bar.  
“We should have been harder on (Y/N), made her stay.” Damon sighed out.  
“She’s a Gilbert, we’re known for doing exactly the opposite of what you ask us to do.” She pointed out but she shrugged and downed his drink.  
“I tried to get Tyler to take her somewhere else, anywhere that isn’t infested with Mikaelsons.” He grunted and glanced at her. “He’s going to get her hurt.”

“She survived Rebekah, Klaus and Katherine attacking her when she was just human… as soon as she gets scared she’ll run home, she always does.” Elena rubbed Damon’s arm but he seemed unsure.  
“I told her to follow the rules that vampires have up there, why does it feel like I should be following her and bringing her home?” Damon sighed again and pushed off the bar.

“Because you care about me and her, you’ve always had a soft spot for her, Tyler will look after her.” She took his hand and smiled despite the gesture not meeting her eyes.  
“She’ll be ok.” He decided and pulled Elena in so he could hug her. “The kid gets by on dumb luck… she’ll be fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

New Orleans was exactly like Tyler described. At least the view you got as he drove you through the Quarter was. He found an apartment for rent near someone called Marcel, claiming that it would help keep the two of you safe.  
“I’ll find us more to eat later but for now stick with this.” He muttered, putting a small cooler of blood bags on the kitchen counter.  
“You still haven’t told me what your business with your friends is.” You mumbled, going to find which bedroom you’d like.  
“Visit and old friend.” He muttered when you came back and you nodded, watching him from the balcony when he hurried down to the car to get the rest of your bags.

“Can we go look at the shops in the Quarter?” You asked as he came back and dumped the bags in the living room.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N) … I’ll be pretty busy but I promise I’ll take you out to dinner when I get back.” He winked and hugged you before jogging out of the apartment, stopping only to toss you the keys.  
You thought Tyler would only be a few minutes but when night fell you decided to go and find him. Unfortunately for you, you almost ran into Klaus, ducking out of the way you were relieved when he glanced towards the shadows you’d ducked into with a simple sniff at the air before moving on.

You continued until you found where he said he’d be but all you found was a courtyard heaving with vampires and fresh blood. Your head span at the scent, people offered you fresh blood while others were trying to talk to you and ask why they hadn’t seen you before.  
With stumbling steps, you hurried away from the party, catching your breath as you hurried back to the apartment and saw Tyler getting into his truck.  
“Where were you?” He snapped, tugging you over roughly when he saw the state you were in. “Go inside and get something to drink.”

“Where was I, where were you?” You muttered as he pushed you up the steps.  
“I’m just hanging out with some old family friends, they’re not your type of people but I promise, we can hang out tomorrow.” He smiled softly before heading back to the truck.  
He watched you until you zipped inside and got a blood bag, drinking it slowly as you waved at him, dropping the half empty bag at your side with a deadpanned expression.

“Never tell a Gilbert to sit and stay.” You sighed and rolled your eyes. “When will they learn.” You giggled with a sarcastic air and hurried after the truck but made sure to leave enough distance so that you wouldn’t be spotted.  
He stopped on a deserted road which was when you realised that he had someone in the backseat. You momentarily scolded yourself for not taking up Damon’s offer to help you learn your new abilities and limitations and tried to stay hidden from Tyler.

After a while he left, whistling to himself as he went somewhere else. You hurried in the direction he’d gone and found a small wooden hut, pushing the door open you frowned and found a worried and furious woman bound to a wood burner.  
“What are you supposed to be?” She snapped but you ignored her looking for something to cut the restraints with so that you wouldn’t hurt her.  
“I’m a vampire… what’re you?” You asked quickly, spotting a knife across the room which you grabbed before returning to your spot in a blur.

“A werewolf.” She sighed. “So, are you hooking up with Tyler or did he kidnap you to piss off Elena?” She asked and you shrugged.  
“Does it matter if I let you go?” You started to walk towards her but the door opened and Tyler strolled in.  
“Put it down Babygirl.” He growled, eyes glowing before dimming again, you knew you couldn’t hold your own against him so you simply dropped it.  
“You lied.” You stated simply and he nodded. “Why?”  
“Revenge… She’s having Klaus’ kid.” Tyler mumbled, gently putting his hand on your waist when you stepped towards him and cupped his face in your hands.

“You don’t have to do this.” You mumbled as he rested his forehead against yours.  
“You won’t travel with me if I get revenge?” He asked and you pulled away.  
“Travel, you mean run forever from Klaus and his siblings… I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” You sighed and he frowned, gently pulling you into his chest as he gave you a sweet kiss.  
“Under the mattress that are tickets, take the ones you want I won’t go to the places you’re going… unless you tell me too.” He smiled sadly when you agreed, glancing back at the woman before hurrying off.

For a moment, you thought you’d caught sight of a girl but Tyler followed you out and walked back to the road with you.  
“Goodbye Lockwood.” You mumbled before he grabbed your wrist and slapped a credit card in your hand.  
“It’s yours for when we were… running… in case we split up, please take it, I promised Elena I’d take care of you and we both know you’re not planning on going home.” He smiled when you nodded and vanished from his sight.


End file.
